Crystal Bow
The Crystal Bow is a ranged weapon which requires 70 range and 50 agility to wield, and is obtained by completing the Roving Elves quest. It is very unlikely this weapon, or its associated quests, will be introduced until later stages of development. Stats A fully charged Crystal Bow is the most accurate ranged weapon in 2006Scape, having +100 range attack bonus. It has the highest max hit of any ranged weapon in the game, being able to hit upwards of 30 damage with 99 range and potions. It is faster than a longbow, but slower than a shortbow. Also it does not feature a special attack. Degradation The Crystal Bow does not require ammunition. Instead, the bow is assigned 2500 shots when first purcahes or recharged. As the bow is used, the power of the bow slowly degrades for every 250 shots taken, which equals to 10 stages of degradation. For every time the bow degrades, its range attack value declines by 4 points, as well as its max hit. (Meaning while fully charged it will have a ranged valued of +100, then after 250 shots it will have a value of +96, etc.. As shown in the following table) Recharging After all 2500 shots are used up, it will revert to a seed. To recharge the bow, it must be taken to Ilfeen who will turn your seed into either a bow or a shield. The cost to recahrge the bow starts at 900k, and is reduced by 180k each time until it costs only 180k to recharge it. Uses While the bow may cost a lot to recahrge at first, it becomes an efficient weapon to use considering its high stats as well as the fact that it costs only 72gp per shot at 180k recahrge. There are some downsides to the bow however. One of the biggest draw backs is the fact that it degrades, meaning you get inconsistent stats. It is also a very long trip to get to Lifeen, and you cannot recharge the bow unless it is a seed. Because of this it is common for players to be stuck with a 1/10 bow trying to degrade it. The bow also lacks a special attack, which makes is not as ideal for pking when compared to the Magic Short Bow. It is also slower than the Magic Short Bow (though it has better stats), and its arrows may not be poisoned. Finally, it is a much riskier item to pk with when compared to the MSB. Tips + Tricks It is possible to keep a Crystal Bow from degrading. To do this you need to have 2 Crystal Bows. While using the first bow, you wait until it degrades and then switch to the second bow (fully charged). From there, all you need to do is count how many shots you have taken and switch back to your degraded bow at about 240 shots. This was a very popular tactic used namely by players trying to complete the Fight Caves or other hard activities. Price checker *Quest item prices Category:Quest Items Category:Weapons Category:Non-tradeable items